1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical plug and jack connectors and, more particularly, relates to electrical plug and jack connectors configured to provide reduced movement therebetween when connected together and reduced likelihood of electrical discontinuity therebetween.
2. Description of Related Art
Plug and jack type connectors are well known for use in connecting, e.g., audio equipment. Typically, the plugs and jacks may connect a signal line and a ground (e.g., referred to as a mono type of connection) or two signal lines and a ground (e.g., referred to as a stereo type of connection). Generally, the jack includes a single wiper contact for each conductive portion of the plug. Because of, e.g., resiliency in the wipers and clearance, the plugs are somewhat moveable within the jack and through wear and the like the movement increases.
One typical use for a plug and jack connector is in the connection between a musical instrument and an amplifier. For example, electric guitars typically employ a jack which receives a plug connected to one end of a cord. The other end of the cord may go directly to an amplifier or may connect to a radio transmitter linked to the amplifier. During playing of the guitar and movement thereof, a torque may be created on the plug connector by movement of the instrument causing movement of the plug within the jack resulting in intermittent electrical contact between the jack and plug. In turn, sound from the instrument may be intermittently output from the amplifier and/or xe2x80x9cclickingxe2x80x9d sounds may be generated by this intermittent contact.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a plug connector which achieves reduced relative movement when mated with a jack connector.
It is another object to provide a jack connector which reduces the possibility of electrical discontinuity between the jack and a plug disposed therein while also assisting in reducing the relative movement therebetween.
It is a further object to provide low cost and high quality electrical jack and plug connectors.
In accordance with an embodiment of the present invention, a jack connector is provided which comprises a body which has a cavity and a first plurality of electrical contacts disposed within the cavity. The first plurality of contacts are configured to be engageable with the tubular member of the plug connector. A second plurality of electrical contacts may be disposed within the cavity and are also configured to be engageable with the tubular member.
Particular aspects of the present invention include that the tubular member includes a spring and the body includes a collar which is engageable with the spring. The groove of the plug connector may have a curvature along the cross section thereof and the first plurality of electrical contacts comprises a hub and three wiper contacts. The wiper contacts may be equiangularly spaced about the hub and each wiper contact may have a generally flat shape in cross section and a bent outer end defining a curvature which generally corresponds to and is engageable with the groove whereby when the plug connector is inserted between the wiper contacts, the wiper contacts will snap lock within the groove. The second plurality of electrical contacts may also comprise a hub and three wiper contacts equiangularly spaced about the hub, each wiper contact having a generally flat shape in cross section and a bent outer end.
In accordance with an embodiment of the present invention, a plug connector is provided for mating with the jack connector. The plug connector comprises a base and a tubular member extending from the base. The tubular member includes a contact area, a terminal end distal to the base, a circumferential groove located thereon and a spring. The terminal end is insulated from the contact area.
Particular aspects of the present invention include that the tubular member may further comprise an intermediate conductive portion disposed between and insulated from the contact area and the terminal end. A core which includes an insulative material disposed about at least one signal conductor may be disposed within the tubular member. The spring may include at least one strip extending longitudinally along and being bowed radially outward of the central axis of the tubular member.
The present invention provides jack and plug connectors which have reduced relative movement therebetween and thereby prevents, for example, generation by an audio connection intermittent and undesirable sounds.